phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension)
Baljeet, or "Dr. Baljeet", as he prefers it, is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Baljeet and a member of The Resistance trying to stop the rule of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Early life Baljeet's early life prior to Across the 2nd Dimension is unrevealed, other than the fact that he earned some kind of Doctorate and somehow managed to join up with The Resistance as their reliable brains. Eventually, he earned himself the nickname of "Dr. Baljeet", either at his request or due to popularity aimed at his high intelligence. Present life Baljeet plays a somewhat minor role in the film. He is introduced to Phineas-1 and Ferb-1, whose presence in the 2nd Dimension doesn't seem to alarm him, and he tells them about the laws of inter-dimensional traveling. The overall dimensions of the multiverse are (allegedly) grouped up in a circle, in which energy allowing for inter-dimensional traveling flows through said circle clockwise, thus resulting in an extremely long trip back to the 1st Dimension, as traveling between dimensions counterclockwise would require a massive amount of energy. Baljeet manages to gather enough energy to open a portal to the 1st Dimension, but it is rendered so unstable that the slighest disturbance would cause it to close in on itself. As if on cue, Candace-1 steps through the portal, causing it to close and shutting her inside the 2nd Dimension. Towards the end of the film, he is among the Resistance members that congratulate the 1st Dimension characters for their efforts in bringing down Doofenshmirtz ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Personality Like his 1st Dimension counterpart, Baljeet is extremely intelligent, but unlike him, he has an infinitely larger amount of information on a variety of different subjects, if not all, stored away in his brain. His approval of the nickname "Dr. Baljeet" over the simple "Baljeet" suggests that he is proud of his intelligence and that by adding Dr. to his name would help people unfamiliar with him recognize his intellect. He also seems to be a skilled accordion player, as shown in the brief song, "Baljeet Explanation". Physical Appearance Baljeet is physically identical to his 1st Dimension self, except for his hair, which is a completely different hairstyle altogether. He wears a black shirt with Dooferalls (which is strange, as none of the other Resistance members wear Dooferalls while working), a light-tan labcoat with two large pockets that are commonly seen storing several devices, black shoes, and a device mounted on his ear that could be a recording device. Relationships Candace Flynn and The Resistance Baljeet and his intelligence serves a vital role for The Resistance's efforts to overthrow Doofenshmirtz's reign, and he is constantly relied on to relay information to them on how to solve the current problem from the Resistance headquarters. Background Information *Website Summary: **''Baljeet earned some kind of Doctorate either before or after he joined the Resistance to help stop Doofenshmirtz's evil reign. He is an integral member of the Resistance, using his extreme knowledge to help stop Doofenshmirtz's smarts.'' *He is very skilled playing the accordion ﻿ Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Indian characters Category:Nerds Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:The Resistance Category:Speckies Category:Baljeet Category:Look Alikes Category:Baljeet's family